Akira
Akira (or Ajira) is a member''' of the '''Shiseiten, and is one of Demon Eyes'' ''Kyo's''' most loyal allies. He is the first member of the Shiseiten to appear in the story Personality '' '' In the beginning of the series when he was introduced, Akira was depicted as a slightly clumsy, but well mannered and kind young man. However, he is able to switch from this persona in an instant, becoming a cold blooded killer, akin to Kyo himself (for this reason he is called "'''the Double Headed Dragon"). According to Kyo, in battle, Akira always wants a complete victory, otherwise he does not win at all. Akira is something of a schemer, joining the Junishinsho, allying himself with Nobunaga, all for the purpose of obtaining Kyo's real body. He was able to effectively manipulate the Jyunishinsho, as well as Kyo and his group well enough to that he could force Kyo to tell him why he left the Shiseiten.He also seems to have a close relationsip with Kyo, having been extremely upset, to the point of feeling betrayed when Kyo broke off from the Shishiten. Story '' '' '' '' Akira was a peasant boy whom Kyo found in a village that he'd completely destroyed. Though Akira was very young and the only survivor, he refused to cry and instead faced Kyo with the intention of fighting him. Kyo was impressed with Akira's fighting spirit and adopted him, promising to make him the strongest man in the world, after Kyo himself, of course. Akira was incapable of unlocking his full potential because he didn't have samurai/noble blood, but he overcame this limitation by intentionally blinding himself, gaining the "Eyes of the Heart" . Anime Akira's story in the anime is very different from in the manga, where he kidnaps Kyo's body and then has an unexpected change of heart about his former compatriot. He is attacked and left to burn in Kyoto's ruins by Hotaru, and is heavily implied to have died. He then appears at the Mibu castle freezing Nobunaga to buy a few moments for Kyo and the others. In the end, it is shown that he and Hotaru are friends again heading off to train together. Power and Techniques Though born as a norman human being, Akira has the ability to create, control, and otherwise manipulate ice. He uses a pair of chisakatana as his main weapons. In the four years following the Sekigahara battle, he obtained the Sixthy Sense '(Heart's Eye instead of Sights, see below) '1) Shingan (or Heart of Eyes) ' ' '2) Soutou No Ryuu (Double Headed Dragon)' '''- Ice Bunshin' Using high speed, the user quickly creates a ice clone that looks just like them and has the clone take their place. Consequently, the enemy's attack will strike the ice clone and not the person themselves, confounding the foe momentarily, making them vulnerable to a counter attack. Can also be used to successfully retreat from a battle. '-''' ' Muhyo Getten' Akira's most basic, and signature attack. He freezes his enemy in ice, and shatters them with his swords. '''- Hyokenseiso' Akira traps himself and his enemy in a fortress of ice. Inside this fortress, he can either choose to torture his enemy, or simply kill them off quickly. Reflections of Akira mirror off the ice inside the fortress, making it seem as if he is in front of his enemies as they attack the ice, which in turn rebounds, flying at them and cutting them in tiny s hards. Akira can also use this technique as a protective barrier. '- Hell's Ghost (or Inferno's Chill) Using his life force as fuel, Akira's body generates a blast of frozen air that drops the temperature of his immediate surroundings to below absolute zero. - Grand Cross' Akira focuses the power of Hell's Ghost into his two swords and attacks at his opponent in a cross slash. The chill seeps through the wounds and spreads throughout the cells of the body, eventually resulting in death. '- Ultra Freezing Point' ' ' ' ' The ultra freezing point increases the sensitivity of the body's numerous cold points many times over, resulting in a greater production of heat energy than normal in response to the sensation of cold. By subjecting himself to the ultra-cold temperatures of Hell's Ghost while having his own ultra freezing point activated, '''Akira's body is super-charged by an overabundance of energy, allowing him to surpass his limitations.' His physical abilities are greatly enhanced, and the combination of his temporarily restored eyesight and the Eye of the Heart he developed while blind grants him a perfect 360 degree field of vision and sensation, even allowing him to see things that are normally invisible, like the inside of his opponent. The risks are steep: achieving a power-up with the ultra-freezing point has only a 10% chance of success, it only lasts for 5 minutes at the most, and overall it ruins the body to the point that the user faces the possibility of crippling himself altogether (see also''' Cosmic Awareness). - Holy Mother's Reflection On Ice' Akira produces Heaven's Ghost, the ultimate chill that is beyond even Hell's Ghost. This deepest of freezes disables the sub-dermal cells of the opponent and robs them of all feeling, and soon even their bones freeze up and die. The opponent dies a painless death, frozen within the embrace of the Holy Mother. '3)' '''Killing Intent / Aura' ' ' The ability to intimidate an opponent using the killing aura '4) Willpower' ' ' Note Akira's ice techniques resembles to One Piece's''' Hie Hie no Mi (Kuzan)''' Category:Characters Category:Shiseiten